Al Ritmo de tu Corazón
by Soulxphantom
Summary: Aun siguiendo una vida monótona, hay pequeños detalles que pueden cambiar todo en un instante. Tal y como que un magnate hombre de negocios se enamore de su instructor de baile, cuando en realidad lo único que pretendía era complacer a su prometida. ¿Debería tratar de conquistarlo aunque su matrimonio sea inminente? [Riren/Modern!AU]
1. Algún Detalle

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, yo solo los utilizo con fines de homosensualización.

**Pareja:** Levi x Eren.

**Advertencia:** Incluirá ligeramente momentos Levi x Petra, pareja que en realidad no me agrada. Sin embargo, a veces para desarrollar una trama, se tiene que escribir sin pesadeces ni agresión. Lemon chico x chico más delante.

**Dedicatoria:** Este va para… *crisis mental* Quien guste leer uwu

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Soulxphantom aquí. Primero que nada, estoy feliz si alguien se interesa en leer esta historia que desde hace tiempo tenía en mente y mis notas en PC no me dejaban. Sería uno de mis nuevos Fics iniciando el año, Riren en esta ocasión. Aún tengo muchas dudas al respecto, dado que es de las pocas tramas que excluyen fantasía o sobrenatural en cuanto a género, a pesar de que son los géneros que me interesan escribir. Así que cualquier duda o sugerencia será bien recibida.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Algún Detalle<strong>

A veces la vida parece no tener sentido. Las cosas pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, e incluso sin dar oportunidad de disfrutar o si quiera asimilar frustraciones. Simple y sencillamente, cada momento termina corriendo tan rápido y no se sabe aprovechar. Un simple ciclo de vida a seguir, basándote en los valores impuestos por la sociedad desde décadas atrás, cosa que cambia sin que te des cuenta. Algo sin sentido cuando a la vez observas todo tan rápido, una especie de paradigma tal vez podría ser.

Sin embargo, no queda más que seguir con el simple ciclo. No es algo que se pueda evitar, y contrariamente hace la vida miserablemente aburrida. Usualmente pienso que si me dieran un dólar cada vez que siento pesadez en mi vida, sería un hombre adinerado. ¿Y adivinen qué? En realidad lo soy, y esta es la única justificación que tengo, aunque no sea tan válida. Siento como si hubiera vendido cada momento de mi vida y sin pensarlo realmente. ¿Todo para qué? Probablemente para quedar bien ante la gente de alta sociedad.

Y ahora véanme aquí, en un fino restaurant, frente a mi prometida. Una muestra más de que ni siquiera soy el dueño de mi vida, dado que incluso mi matrimonio fue arreglado.

Qué desagradable. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

—Sabe, señor Levi… Ayer mi padre y Auruo me acompañaron a ver los vestidos de novia —comentó apenada tratando de cambiar al ambiente, aparentemente. El silencio monótono no era lo que más se esperara a decir verdad—. Mi padre se veía muy feliz por aquello…

—Apuesto que incluso tu madre se hubiera alegrado de acompañarte en un momento tan importante —respondí sin saber siquiera si mis palabras habían sido inadecuadas, ya que su madre falleció hace un par de años—. Petra…

—Oh, seguro que sí —por suerte liberó una pequeña sonrisa mientras volteó a verme a los ojos—. Mi madre siempre soñó con el día de mi boda. Decía que el día que me casara, se sentiría una total anciana —sostuvo su sonrisa inocente mientras meneaba la copa de vino, muestra de su nerviosismo, si bien he notado—. Igualmente siempre anheló el día en que me pidieran en matrimonio…

—Creo que las mujeres son totalmente unas soñadoras, además de quejumbrosas.

—Así es. Siempre hablamos sobre cómo sería mi vestido, la decoración de la iglesia y el salón, las flores, la comida… El baile —suspiró nostálgicamente—. Se supone que todo sería perfecto. Yo estaría vistiendo un elegante vestido blanco, bailando un vals con el amor de mi vida, mientras recorríamos el salón adornado con claveles blancos…

—Oh —no tenía muchas palabras que decir. Jamás fui un soñador en lo más mínimo, al igual que tampoco tenía la ilusión de casarme.

—Debe ser un poco extraño para usted, señor Levi, pero las mujeres solemos pensar así. Soñamos con el día en que uniremos nuestra vida con la persona que amamos.

—Y contrario a eso, tendrás que casarte conmigo —dije en tono de burla o sarcasmo, no sé cómo lo podría considerar.

—Bueno, para mí es un orgullo convertirme en su esposa. Usted resulta un buen partido, así que podría apostar que había más mujeres interesadas en esto, así como que en algún lugar se encuentra aquella persona que sería el amor de su vida… —su mirada se tornó un poco triste, cosa que siempre me ha desagradado. Jamás en mi vida me he negado al compromiso que al fin y al cabo sabía que un día llegaría, siempre he tratado de ser un hombre ideal para Petra.

Aunque era fácil de entender, ninguno de los dos estaba enamorado, pero habíamos asumido la responsabilidad de casarnos, con el propósito de favorecer a nuestras familias mutuamente en el ámbito económico. Probablemente su última frase había sido dedicada a ella misma; no creo que llegue a conocer al amor de su vida antes de casarse conmigo y podrá arrepentirse más adelante.

Por mi parte, no creo en el amor, por eso me resulta tan fácil asimilar las cuestiones sociales con las que buscan entrelazarnos, cosa que me hace asegurar que en efecto vendo mi vida e incluso me acostumbré. Simplemente jamás pude experimentar aquello que llaman amor, no sentí en ningún momento aquel hormigueo en el estómago del que tanto hablan, ni mi corazón acelerado por algo que no sea la presión alta del trabajo.

El sentimentalismo no es lo mío.

Después de un leve suspiro, la velada continuó en solo terminar la cena que el mesero trajo. Cada uno se disponía a acabarla mientras el silencio era poco notorio tras el ruido de los demás clientes conversando. Bien dicen que el tiempo vuela y sin querer dieron las diez de la noche, cosa que no resultaba inconveniente si el restaurant aún seguía abierto, pero era costumbre de que las citas se acabaran a esa hora. Por lo menos para ambos.

Me levanté del lugar indicándole al mesero que trajera la cuenta y me acerqué a Petra para ayudarla a levantarse como todo un caballero. Aunque ser delicado nunca fue lo mío, por lo menos tenía algo de modales. Lentamente la joven se puso de pie extendiendo su elegante vestido verde almendra que combinaba con aquel collar de perlas que portaba, con lo que he de admitir que se veía bastante hermosa.

La belleza era una de las tantas cualidades de Petra, que si bien hiciera una lista, podría ser algo larga. Era toda una lástima que no la amara, aun si me desposara con ella. Realmente era la clase de joven que cualquier hombre desea tener, porque vale la pena. Por lo menos yo trataré de llevar una buena relación con ella.

Salimos del lugar mientras me tomaba del brazo, sonriente, para dar una buena imagen. En la entrada ya había un coche aguardando por ella, donde además se encontraba cierto hombre de cabellos castaños que parecían más bien canas, su sirviente Auruo Bozard. Cosa suficiente para darme cuenta de que no la acompañaría a casa.

—Señor… —me soltó del brazo y me dio el frente. Solo me quedó tomarla ligeramente de la barbilla para aproximarme a ella y finalizar el acto con un beso suave en sus labios, casi tan ligero como un simple roce. Jamás tuve la intención de propasarme con ella o tomarla con fuerza, ese instinto jamás ha llegado a mí. Después de una última mirada se despidió—. Muchas gracias por la velada, que descanse.

—Igualmente.

Después de un par de pasos, su sirviente caminó apresurado quitándose el abrigo para cubrirla de la brisa helada, detalle que jamás habría tomado en cuenta. Siempre he creído que nunca superaré los cuidados de su sirviente, del cual si bien Petra suele quejarse, muestra total apego y fidelidad. Suelo pensar que está enamorado de ella, cosa que no le reprocharía. Como lo he dicho, Petra es una mujer que cualquiera desearía. Su único defecto era tener un padre tan avaricioso como el mío, que no la dejara actuar libremente y que solo la usara para sus conveniencias.

Sin más que hacer, solo me dispuse a dirigirme a mi auto para volver a mi departamento, no sin antes perderme en el cielo estrellado que pocas veces suelo voltear a ver. Son aquellos detalles como una estrella fugaz los que me hacen sentir una nada en el mundo, que debería tener algún anhelo, aún sin un deseo en mente que pedir. Como un simple niño hace al ver a una de estas cosas, cerré los ojos.

—Bailar un vals de boda… ¿Huh?

* * *

><p>—¡¿Bailar un vals de boda?! Se nota que Petra no te conoce, enano —la risa de cierta mierda con lentes no era agradable en lo más mínimo, y usualmente me jodía el humor del día.<p>

—Solo cállate, ¿quieres? —sabía que ignoraría eso, pero a fin de cuentas siempre he necesitado a alguien de confianza con quien charlar. No sé si escoger a mi asistente fue lo más correcto de mi parte.

—Pero, Levi, entre tú y yo sabemos que tienes dos pies izquierdos. Vas a quedar en ridículo y pisarás a la pobre Petra —fruncí el ceño de mala manera. Tenía toda la razón, el baile jamás fue mi punto fuerte.

—Tch, no tienes que recordármelo —en realidad buscaba su opinión al respecto—. Lo peor del caso es que parece ilusionada y no podría rechazarla en el baile en pleno día de boda.

—Bueno, sé que por más frio y seco que te ves, sabes que tienes corazón de pollo y buscarás la manera de hacerlo bien por honor a su difunta madre —daba en el grano. No es que tuviera corazón de pollo, pero siempre hago lo que puedo aun si parezco desinteresado.

—¿Cómo mierda se supone que lo haga?

Realmente espero que me dé varias opciones y no directo a la que quiero evitar.

—Clases de baile —dio justo en el blanco. Esperaba que me diera alguna excusa para simplemente no bailar.

—No quería escuchar eso…

—Lo sé, enano, realmente lo sé, pero no hay de otra. Sería muy bajo fingir un accidente o algo para decir que no te es posible bailar, sería muy bajo. Aún tienes tiempo para encontrar algún buen instructor de baile que por lo menos te enseñe lo básico —respondió acertada.

—¿Levi Ackerman tomando clases de baile? Qué ridículo. Ese rumor se esparciría entre todos los de clase alta y odio que armen alborotos por mi causa.

—Vamos, todo tiene solución. Tal vez te ayude a ubicar algún lugar recomendable y desconocido del resto de tus _amistades_ —era notorio el sarcasmo en esa palabra, dado que jamás fui bueno relacionándome—. Un sitio donde nadie te vea haciendo el ridículo.

—¿Cómo qué lugar?

—Mmm, tal vez una pequeña academia de baile en un lugar al otro lado de la ciudad, algo de bajo perfil.

—¿Estas bromeando? —comenté arqueando la ceja. Jamás había estado en un lugar de "bajo perfil" si con eso se refiere a una zona pobre.

—Pues no es broma. Además te puede servir como una pequeña aventura antes de atarte la soga al cuello en el altar.

—No es para tanto…

Tomar clases de baile no puede ser una gran aventura a mi parecer. No se puede conseguir mucho de un par de salidas, aunque tal vez el movimiento consiga desestresarme.

—Entonces comenzaré a ubicar lugares. Mientras ve haciéndote mentalmente a la idea y consigue algo de ropa.

—No necesito más ropa, mi closet está lleno.

_Obviamente._

—Ajá, pero está lleno de trajes finos. ¿Crees que sería normal ver a alguien con un smoking de marca tomando clases de baile en un pequeño barrio?

Bueno, sería bastante llamativo.

—Tch, entonces te pediré que te encargues de eso también —me pondría de peor humor el estar buscando ropa corriente, tratando de adivinar como viste la gente común. Usualmente visto trajes en los que es poco notoria la diferencia entre uno u otro, y claro, si veo televisión para escoger ropa de ahí, terminaría vistiendo como adolescente aun a mis más de treinta años—. Te anotaré mi talla para que escojas.

—Déjame adivinar. ¿Talla _small_? —comentó burlonamente. Hanji jamás ha tenido el más mínimo respeto por mí, aunque sea su jefe. Por mi parte, sé que odia el que la llene de papeleo, así que no dudé en arrojarle una carpeta a la cabeza como venganza.

—Y ordena esos papeles también.

—Oh, creo que quien se atará la soga al cuello en el altar será Petra.

* * *

><p>Bien, ahora no tenía idea del por qué viajaba en metro aun teniendo un auto, aunque me sentía bastante cómodo. El paquete con ropa que Hanji me envió no era desagradable. Terminó por comprar un pantalón de mezclilla color oscuro, una camisa guinda algo parecida a las que frecuento pero de color más extravagante, y una chaqueta de cuero negra. No estaba tan mal después de todo, la vestimenta me parecía casual. Aun así tuve que usar zapatos de los que ya tenía dado que no me envió, y acompañé el atuendo con algún perfume de mi tocador. Supongo que quiero verme presentable al fin y al cabo.<p>

Ciertamente había un par de mocosas alborotadas a lo lejos que no paraban de mirarme, por lo que puedo tomar ese punto a mi favor; de alguna manera el vestir más casual puede quitarme un par de años de encima. Ya Hanji me dio el visto bueno, bien puedo fingir tener unos veinticinco años. Con esto tomé la decisión de usar información falsa sobre mí. Sin embargo, cambiarme el nombre sería algo complicado, creo que lo mejor sería usar otro apellido. ¿Qué tan problemático podría ser?

Después de bajar del metro, caminé un par de calles tratando de orientarme. Llevaba un mapa impreso con la dirección indicada. Por lo menos si era una zona de menor estatus al que estoy acostumbrado, no se veía tan mal. Se observaba un parque cerca donde mocosos jugaban, pero parecía un lugar tranquilo y no tan concurrido. No sería tan difícil adaptarme.

Me tomó alrededor de veinte minutos encontrar el lugar indicado, más de los que esperaba. Mi sentido de orientación no era tan malo después de todo, pero mi duda era realmente si encontraría el lugar abierto, ya que salí después del trabajo y eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche. Tal vez las clases de baile eran diurnas y sería un intento en vano lo que pretendía, ya que no estaba dispuesto a hacer el trabajo de lado.

La "Academia de Baile Jaeger", el lugar que Hanji me indicó, parecía demasiado grande para tratarse de un pequeño lugar. Por lo menos tenía la fortuna de que estuviera abierto. Entré sin siquiera pedir permiso dado que es un simple local abierto al público, para darme cuenta de que las personas de adentro se encontraban en círculo, dando espacio a una pareja de bailarines en el centro.

Algún detalle…

Siempre creí que llegaría el día en que algún detalle, por más insignificante que fuera, cambiaría mi vida. Jamás quise creer en el destino, porque la monotonía inundaba mi vida, Jamás quise creer en el destino, porque sería decepcionante que la vida de todos ya estuviera prevista. Jamás quise creer en el destino por temor a lo que mi futuro podría depararme. Sin embargo, creí en esos detalles insignificantes que dan vuelta a las situaciones. Algo con lo que sabría lidiar en su momento como lo he hecho hasta la fecha.

Pero jamás pensé que el destino se moviera conforme a esos detalles. Y ahora era momento de enfrentarlo.

En el centro de aquel lugar, cierta pelinegra de piel clara bailaba en los brazos de un joven castaño, con tanta gracia y talento que no pude evitar detenerme a observarlos. Era notoria la experiencia de la pareja y no dudaría en lo más mínimo que se tratara de los instructores, si es que trabajaban en dúo. Por más que deseara que mi vista se enfocara en aquella joven, mi atención se vio totalmente capturada por la sonrisa del muchacho.

¿Una sonrisa al bailar? Se notaba que disfrutaba lo que hacía. Por primera vez en mi vida, temblé sintiendo una sensación extraña que difícilmente puedo describir. ¿Qué podría ser? No tengo un instinto femenino que me haga indagar en mis emociones para buscar a fondo la respuesta. Solo sé que mis ojos brillaron aun si mi expresión no variara en lo absoluto.

Creo que ahora comenzaré a creer en el destino, porque por más que quiera ver esto como un simple detalle, siento que esto debía ocurrir quiera o no. Muy dentro de mí, sentí una especie de estremecimiento acompañado de una corazonada, y definitivamente no era taquicardia por estrés. Sin pensar para nada, avancé un par de pasos para ver más de cerca a aquel ángel danzante. No podía verlo de otra manera, podía sentir una gracia angelical proviniendo de él.

No tuve que decir una palabra. Él solo se percató de mi presencia y deteniendo su paso, interrumpió a aquella joven para dirigir su vista hacia mí. Abrió claramente sus ojos de manera inocente, como si estuviera confundido. Esas orbes probablemente son las más hermosas que he visto en mi vida, un par de ojos incluso más grandes que los de Petra y con un exótico color esmeralda o aguamarina, no sabría decir. Simplemente de un color precioso, perfectamente combinado con las delicadas facciones faciales.

Un rostro un tanto similar al de una chica, pero en definitiva difería un poco, denotando que se trataba de un varón. Además, la forma de su cuerpo se veía un tanto resistente, poco frágil a pesar de su complexión delgada. Aunque bien también podía ser fuerte, dado que entre su baile lo vi cargar a la chica con facilidad.

No era frágil ni delicado, aparentaba fuerza con un toque ligeramente varonil, pero solo podría definirlo como hermoso. El escuchar mis propios latidos acelerados solo me haría entrar en confusión. Temía que esta sensación fuera un sentimiento, del cual jamás pasó por mi mente que tendría y peor aún, a primera vista. Simplemente inaceptable.

—Señor… —la voz de aquel chico resonó en mis oídos—. ¿Necesita algo? —se acercó un poco a mí mientras la gente se comenzó a esparcir y siguió sus actividades.

—¿Eh? —respondí un poco entorpecido—. Yo… quería iniciar el curso de baile.

—Oh, bienvenido, mi nombre es Eren Jaeger —dijo en tono firme, sin vacilar palabras, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hablar con extraños—. Soy el hijo de la encargada, espero que no sea mucha molestia el que lo atienda yo. Mi madre no estará disponible en un tiempo —comentó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza estirándose un poco.

—No hay problema. Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman —fallé en mi plan de ocultar mi apellido tras seguir aparentemente aturdido.

—¿Ackerman? ¿De casualidad es familiar de Mikasa? —en realidad no tenía idea de quién era esta chica, así que negué con la cabeza. Por lo menos no me reconocía como persona de clase alta.

—Eren, ¿me llamaste? —la joven se acercó, como si aún a distancia escuchara al castaño llamarla por su nombre.

—No en realidad, simplemente el señor tiene tu mismo apellido. Viéndolo bastante serio al igual que tú, pensé que podrían ser parientes —y el chico seguía como si nada. Probablemente fui el único en sentir aquella sensación a pesar de que creí que me había notado.

—No me parece conocido. Además, puede haber muchos Ackerman por ahí —la joven lo tomó del brazo—. ¿Continuamos?

—Bueno, me gustaría que termináramos por hoy si no te molesta. Debo atender al señor.

—De acuerdo —respondió de mala gana.

—Bien, señor, ¿le parece si empezamos a llenar la ficha de inscripción? Tenemos dos horarios de clase. El dinero no creo que sea problema, ya que el costo es bajo para que esto sea un poco más accesible —sonrió ligeramente mientras con la mano me indicaba el camino hasta un pequeño escritorio al fondo.

—De acuerdo… Si no es molestia, me gustaría empezar cuanto antes.

—Como usted diga.

Si asimilo la situación más objetivamente, esto no es el destino. En realidad solo se trataba de un detalle, porque aun con esta sensación en mi pecho, aquel joven no parecía sentirse extraño. Solo actuaba amablemente mientras me trataba como a un simple cliente, cosa que en realidad era.

Mi duda sería… ¿Qué mierda me acaba de pasar?

Solo espero que no sea algo grave y sea solo momentáneo. Porque en efecto no puedo negarme internamente que me siento atraído hacia aquel joven castaño de ojos hermosos. No hay peor mentira que la que se hace a uno mismo, y yo jamás me he mentido. Trato de asimilar con calma para inmediatamente rechazar la idea mentalmente de forma en que no me afecte, ni a mí ni a mi futuro matrimonio.

Sin embargo, me gustaría experimentar aquella sensación que llaman "amor" antes de que algo más pase… mientras probablemente sienta el rechazo mismo del joven. ¿Sería masoquismo? Jamás pensé eso de mí, al igual que jamás pensé que me sentiría atraído por alguien del mismo sexo.

Tal vez podría ser una "aventura", como Hanji dijo.

Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Realidades<strong>

**N/A: o.O Mmm… está raro… Si preguntan, Eren no sintió flechazo XD No creo en el amor correspondido a primera vista. Si no, ¿cuál sería el puto caso? Será trama lenta, así que no sé quién quiera seguir leyendo. Igual se pondrá sepsi más adelante :3 **

**No me gusta el Rivetra en lo más mínimo, pero igual escogí a Petra como prometida. Además de que incluso si no me gusta, no narraría algo como "la chica me parecía totalmente exasperante al no cerrar el puto hocico" solo por mi disgusto. Me gusta escribir al Levi grosero, pero quiero darle toque de seriedad o.o Mmm… bueno creo que es todo.**

**Probablemente no será lo mejor que he escrito, pero si gustan dejar un review me motivará a continuar. Claro, si les pareció interesante el fic. Si no pues, mándenme a la mierda XD**

**¡Gracias!**


	2. Realidades

**Capítulo 2: Realidades**

"El peor bailarín de la humanidad."

Esas habían sido las palabras de cierta pelinegra tras el sexto pisotón en el tercer día del curso de baile, mientras los demás presentes trataban de contener sus carcajadas, ya que, bien, Levi Ackerman hacía el total ridículo.

Lunes, miércoles y viernes eran los días que Levi debía asistir a dicho local, donde un par de jóvenes se darían a la tarea de enseñarle a bailar en ausencia de la verdadera instructora de baile.

En un comienzo no le había parecido tan mal, hasta que la joven con la que compartía apellido había decidido tomar su cargo y enseñarle. Solo que a la fecha Levi no había tenido avance en lo más mínimo y contrario a esto, se la vivía pisando a la muchacha. En esta última ocasión, el pisotón la hizo caer al suelo en un tropiezo.

—Tra-tranquila, Mikasa —acudió el castaño de ojos esmeralda a ayudarla a levantarse.

—Eren, ¡estoy harta! —gritó molesta, y cómo no estarlo—. Ese enano debería rendirse ya. Apesta bailando.

—Tch —giró el rostro—. ¿Y para qué carajos creen que vine aquí? ¿Para presumir lo bien que bailo? —comentó en seco e igualmente molesto por haber sido ofendido.

—Se-señor Ackerman, tranquilícese… Ahh, esto debe tener alguna solución —comentó el joven nervioso sin saber cómo responder exactamente. Mikasa estaba siendo grosera con el cliente y a la vez entendía la molestia de la muchacha. Ese pisotón le había dejado el pie colorado.

—Simplemente devuélvele su dinero y que vaya a otro lugar a ver si alguien más aguanta sus pisotones —escupió molesta.

—¿Hah? ¿Qué cosas dices, Mikasa? ¡Nunca le hemos fallado a un cliente y este no será el primero! Además… Sabes que no podemos perder ese dinero… —dijo esto último en voz baja agachando la mirada—. Bueno, si tú te rindes en enseñarle, entonces será mi turno —alzó la mirada con algo de coraje—. Señor Ackerman, si no le molesta, me encargaré personalmente de enseñarle —le extendió la mano al contrario, y luego de ver que era innecesario, la bajó abochornado.

—Mmm… No está mal. Solo enséñame a bailar —trató de sonar desinteresado, aunque en realidad muy en el fondo sentía cierto agrado por esto.

Los orbes del castaño brillaron con cierto destello inocente. Hasta el momento, el pelinegro no había perdido el interés en el muchacho, aunque procuraba mantener distancia. Realmente el hecho de sentirse atraído al joven no significaba realmente que quisiera intentar algo con él. Lo consideraba de mal gusto tomando en cuenta el compromiso de matrimonio que tenía. Simplemente el admirar al joven de lejos tratando de parecer indiferente era suficiente.

Mientras, la joven pelinegra, Mikasa Ackerman, parecía tener un mal presentimiento sobre él. En el poco tiempo que el pelinegro se encontraba en las clases, procuraba alejarlo lo más posible, además de comentar lo sospechoso que le parecía. Sobre todo el notar la ropa en tan extrañamente buen estado, como si no le hubiera dado uso antes y se vistiera para ser visto especialmente por el castaño.

La ropa era nueva, pero por otros motivos en realidad. Cuando creyó que Mikasa tenía un sexto sentido que lo había detectado, en realidad a la segunda clase se dio cuenta de que la muchacha en realidad tenía unos celos enfermizos con cualquiera que se acercara a Eren. Incluso a una anciana. La pelinegra estaba loca y, probablemente, enamorada.

Lo cual era un dolor de pelotas si Jaeger la trataba de manera refinada y con amabilidad. Mierda, estaba celoso también. Lo peor del caso es que sabía que esta muchacha tenía más posibilidades de entablar una relación amorosa con el castaño que él.

A veces se preguntaba por qué carajos se fijó en un varón al que casi le dobla la edad, apartando el hecho de su compromiso, que parecía ser lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos. Aunque era el claro motivo de estar presente ahí.

Doble mierda.

—Señor Ackerman, ¿pasa algo? —preguntó el castaño devolviéndolo de sus pensamientos. No había notado que por quedarse pensativo se distraía por instantes.

—No es nada —se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, continuaremos entonces.

El joven volvió a encender la música y todos volvieron a sus posiciones, dejando de tener al pelinegro y los dos instructores como centro de atención. Tras un chasquido de lengua de la pelinegra molesta, Eren se acercó al señor Ackerman tomándolo de las manos para entrar en paso y dándole una sonrisa entusiasmada para continuar. Tener esos hermosos y brillantes ojos vigilándolo lo aturdía demasiado, como un niño hipnotizado mirando caramelos.

Jaeger era tan…

Una mano intrusa bajando hasta su cintura y apretándolo con fuerza y a la vez delicadeza lo devolvió al mundo haciendo que su sangre hirviera de rabia. Como acto reflejo dio un rodillazo a la entrepierna del castaño haciéndolo caer hecho bolita.

—¡Eren! —se escuchó a lo lejos mientras cierta pelinegra se acercaba apresurada.

—¡No me toques así, imbécil! —gritó el mayor, para luego caer en cuenta de lo que hizo y darse una palmada en la cara. Era un estúpido.

—Señor… Ackerman… —se retorcía en el suelo el muchacho cubriéndose su partes, queriendo sobarse discretamente, mientras hacía un puchero conteniendo sus lágrimas por el acto brutal, aunque no tardaron en derramarse unas cuantas—. Lo siento…

Levi Ackerman tenía fuerza bruta, una sensibilidad de mierda y un trato estúpido a las demás personas. En efecto, no valía ni siquiera la pena intentar conquistar al muchacho. Por lo menos no le dio un pisotón… Hasta ahora.

Y con el menor herido de sus partes, incapaz de poder mantenerse de pie por el dolor, y una joven en igual estado herida del pie derecho por el pisotón, la clase debió acabar. No había que ser muy inteligente para notar que el pelinegro terminaría arruinando frecuentemente las clases. Solo que probablemente llegaría a su limite.

Una semana más. Solo una semana más y se rendiría si no lograba conseguir un diminuto avance y simplemente hacía el ridículo y molestaba al resto de los estudiantes de baile ahí. Tendría que despedirse del castaño de una vez por todas, pero aquella mirada aguamarina parecía no dejarlo escapar.

Una semana sería el límite.

* * *

><p>—¡Volviste a pisar a la muchacha! —gritaba la castaña—. Bueno, Levi, es normal que te odie por eso.<p>

—Tch, esa mocosa de todas formas parece que odia a todo mundo.

—Oh, vamos, Levi. ¿Por qué haría algo así? —preguntó pícara.

—Anda detrás del hijo de la dueña del local. Está loca de remate.

—Ohh, me habías comentado del muchachito. ¿Es lindo?

No quería responder. Simplemente giró la silla de su escritorio en la que estaba sentado.

—Yo qué fregados voy a saber. También debe odiarme ya por la patada en las bolas que le di —suspiró—. Así que para cómo van las cosas, necesito que encuentres otros lugares donde pueda tomar clases, sin llamar la atención y sobre todo asegúrate de que no haya mocosos ahí.

—Ay, tan lindo el pesimista. Levi, no es como si cambiar de instructor te impida pisarlo —rio levemente—. Sabemos que el problema aquí eres tú.

—Tch, por eso necesito el mejor instructor de baile, alguien con quien seguro aprenda.

—Bien, bien. Pero esos son los caros y de esa no te salvarías de que te descubran.

—Entonces, ¿qué hago?

—Sigue intentando, Levi, sigue intentando. Aunque tenía buenas referencias del lugar que te indiqué… Me sorprende que ni así aprendas —Hanji se quedó un poco pensativa—. Levi, ¿realmente quieres aprender a bailar?

—¿Huh? ¿Y para qué crees que tomo las estúpidas clases? —hasta la insinuación ofendía.

—Bueno, Levi, eres un tipo perfeccionista, así que supuse que cualquier cosa que intentaras, conseguirías. Pero contrario a eso parece que vas peor, por lo menos hablando de que tan seguido das pisotones a tu instructor —suspiró la mujer tratando de encontrar explicación.

En efecto, Levi llevaba toda su vida consiguiendo cada cosa que quisiera a base de esfuerzo, aunque tuviera que explotarse a sí mismo. Era la clave de cómo siempre conseguía el éxito, y ahora parecía querer rendirse por unas simples clases de baile.

—Levi, ¿realmente te quieres casar? —cuestionó finalmente.

—¿Cuándo lo he negado?

—No me respondes directamente, sino que evades con otra pregunta. Y bien te puedo responder con un: "¿Y cuándo has dicho que quieres hacerlo?" —encaró al pelinegro tratando de ponerse seria. El ambiente había cambiado.

—Sabes que hago todo en base a conveniencia, y mi matrimonio con Petra es conveniente, así como también es la voluntad de mi padre —seguía sin siquiera darle el frente.

—Levi, algo es cómo te relacionas en negocios en beneficio a ti mismo, y algo es que te comprometas a vivir el resto de tu vida con quien no amas. Hasta Petra debería pensarlo —se acercó la castaña tratando de girar la silla de su jefe—. Levi, creo que no tienes siquiera el interés de aprender a bailar, porque tampoco tienes el interés de casarte.

—Tch…

—Levi, ¿te obligarás a ti mismo a hacer algo que no quieres? ¿Estás dispuesto a incluso perder la oportunidad de conocer a alguien a quien realmente ames?

No podía darle la cara a Hanji, y menos sabiendo que probablemente encontró a la única persona que le había sentido sentir aquel hormigueo del que tanto hablan. E incluso sentía esas emociones solo con verlo, aun sin siquiera entablar una buena conversación que no sea cuestión rutinaria de las clases.

De hecho, ni siquiera había buscado una oportunidad de hacerlo. Ciertamente prefería evadir un poco al muchacho y pasársela quejando frente a él. No lograría nada a ese paso, y ni siquiera se había esforzado en realidad en cumplir con su aprendizaje de baile. Pero, ¿realmente era solo por no querer casarse? Antes no le había importado en lo absoluto, para nada, simplemente estaba estancándose a sí mismo.

Tal vez incluso el hecho de cambiar de instructor de baile no afectaría el hecho de que no pusiera empeño.

—Aprenderé a bailar y me casaré —dijo finalmente. No es como si tuviera esperanza en el romance. Jamás nació con ellas y su vida se había forjado sin tomar el amor en cuenta, solo la determinación a cumplir con sus deberes a como dé lugar—. Solo será esta semana. Si no avanzo con el par de mocosos, solo intentaré con otro instructor.

—Como digas, Levi, solo piensa en lo que te digo.

Claro que no quería pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Era lunes y se había encaminado a tomar su cuarta clase de baile. Debía admitir que dirigirse por las tardes después de haber laborado durante todo el día no era nada favorable, ya que estaba un tanto estresado. Más cuando uno de sus clientes se había puesto quisquilloso y lo había hecho tener que arreglar unos asuntos con él.<p>

De hecho, incluso tenía un poco de fiebre por haber trabajado todo el fin de semana sin descanso, para así lograr cumplir con el horario de clases que tenía en aquel pequeño establecimiento. Trataría de poner un poco de empeño en lo que hacía para callarle la boca a Hanji y que no empezara a hablar sobre el tema de no querer casarse.

Su cuerpo un poco sofocado no le impidió el llegar a su destino, donde fue recibido por el par de jóvenes y algún otro cliente molesto por la presencia del pelinegro. Después de todo, ya la semana anterior les había arruinado un poco la práctica.

—Tch, llegó el enano —siseó la pelinegra.

—Mikasa, no seas mal educada —dijo un poco molesto Eren, y luego cambió su expresión a una un poco más tranquila para recibirlo—. Buenas tardes, señor Levi. ¿Listo para empezar?

—Seguro —suspiró aun sabiendo que no era muy bien recibido, más que por el castaño. La simpleza del joven resultaba agradable, lo suficiente como para hacerlo entrar en paso ignorando al resto.

Había tratado de mantenerse en silencio para evitar ofender a alguien o simplemente decir una estupidez. La pelinegra ni siquiera se había acercado. Al cabo de unos minutos, trataba de seguir las indicaciones de la práctica grupal, ubicándose hasta el fondo donde seguramente no le estorbaría a nadie. Sí, se sentía estúpido ahí. Por lo menos nadie lo conocía.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que sentía diferente a días pasados. Su cuerpo estaba cada vez más pesado, mientras sentía como su piel se calentaba. Estaba temblando ligeramente mientras sus pasos estaban a medio desvariar, nada que alguien notara en un mal bailarín.

Fiebre.

—¡Es momento de practicar en parejas! —exclamó Eren en señal de orden con aquellos ánimos que lo caracterizaban.

Todos se separaron del orden en filas que mantenían antes y comenzaron a buscar un compañero, aunque claro, todos evadían a Levi. Era de esperarse que nadie quisiera ser pisado por ese pelinegro.

—Tch —igual no tenía ánimos, y cada vez se sentía con menos fuerzas.

—Oh, señor Ackerman, pe-permítame ser su pareja —le dirigió la palabra el castaño mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza dudando si lo rechazarían.

—Solo no me toques como a una chica —respondió el otro. Igual no le interesaba bailar con alguien más.

—De acuerdo —el muchacho le extendió las manos, para luego ser tomado de estas. Trataba de encontrar una posición cómoda y, extrañamente, el pelinegro no parecía quejarse—. Mmm… Si este es el caso y queremos encontrar una posición de baile… espero que no sea una molestia que me tenga que tomar de la cintura, señor —explicó con un pequeño rubor. Estaba cediendo a ser "la chica" como pareja de baile.

—Oh… Es mejor —podía notarse que ese día era más cortante de lo habitual.

—Solo trate de seguirme el paso. Ya sabe, es el un-dos-tres. Si lo hace lento y tranquilamente no será problema —indicaba el muchacho mientras entre cada movimiento hacia que el otro le siguiera el paso.

La música era demasiado tranquila. A paso lento parecía que Levi no tuviera problema alguno. Había logrado mantener el paso con facilidad mientras sujetaba al muchacho de la cintura. Resultaba bastante cómodo el tenerlo así. Poco a poco se estaba perdiendo en el cuerpo del muchacho que parecía alegre de que le pudieran seguir el paso, apareciendo en su rostro una carismática sonrisa, viendo que de pronto el mayor parecía haber mejorado.

Esa sonrisa…

Tal vez eran desvaríos suyos o se estaba quedando totalmente perdido en el castaño, mientras se sentía observado por los radiantes ojos esmeraldas que lo mantenían aturdido. Lo cerraban en un pequeño mundo.

Si bailara un vals de boda…

Por un momento su mente no estaba funcionando cuerdamente. Se encontraba en un enorme salón de baile rodeado de claveles blancos, con una dulce melodía llenando el lugar, mientras vestía un elegante traje negro y sostenía de la cadera delicadamente a aquel castaño de hermosa mirada quien vestía también un traje del mismo estilo, pero de color blanco.

Sujetándolo y moviéndose de un lado a otro, como si nadie más estuviera ahí, bailando con la persona con la que pasaría el resto de su vida.

—Levi… —escuchaba una voz apenas reconocible—. Levi… —su mente comenzaba a distorsionarse más—. Levi… —pronto la imagen del muchacho se comenzó a volver borrosa. Eren se vio perdido mientras en ese mismo lugar aparecía Petra, a quien sujetaba mientras continuaban con el baile.

—Señor Ackerman, parece que este día lo está haciendo bastante bien. ¿Acaso estuvo practicando en casa? —esta era la voz del castaño, al que no podía encontrar en su visión.

Soltó a la muchacha con un sentimiento de desesperación repentino y tropezó.

Volviendo a estar en sí por unos instantes, cayó en cuenta nuevamente de que se encontraba en el pequeño establecimiento donde tomaba cursos de baile, y que además había caído en los brazos del joven instructor.

Se sentía tan cálido.

En ese momento, ya sin fuerza, perdió la conciencia y dejó caer todo su peso contra el cuerpo de aquel muchacho.

—¡¿Señor Ackerman?! —gritaba el muchacho sin saber qué hacer—. ¡Mikasa, ayúdame!

—¿Qué pasó? —extrañada se acercó a paso apresurado, viendo cómo el mayor había caído rendido, recostado en el cuerpo de Eren—. ¡Ese puto enano…!

—¡No empieces! ¡Se desmayó y está ardiendo en fiebre! ¿Ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó un tanto escandaloso, mientras la gente se empezaba a apartar.

—No tengo idea… ¡Solo apártalo de ti! —se acercó la joven para ver que el hombre en efecto tenía una temperatura alta, con algunas señales de sudor en su cuerpo—. Tch…

* * *

><p>¿En dónde se encontraba? ¿Qué hora era?<p>

Levi había caído rendido totalmente. Luego de un rato comenzó a despertar, ya sintiéndose un poco más ligero, aunque con algo de dolor de cabeza. Reconoció de inmediato su vestimenta no habitual y de inmediato pasó a ver la hora en su reloj.

—¡¿Casi las once?! —reaccionó al instante levantándose, para ver que se encontraba en una pequeña cama con un trapo húmedo sobre la cabeza. Estaba una habitación no muy grande que de igual manera no le parecía reconocible, aunque las paredes eran del mismo color que aquel establecimiento donde perdió la conciencia.

Rápidamente se incorporó ajustando su ropa y tratando de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un pequeño pasillo, del cual podía observar de un lado el lugar habitual donde tomaban las clases, apuntando a la salida de afuera.

Por unos instantes había pensado en ir directamente a la salida, pero su atención fue capturada por un sonido lejano al otro lado del pasillo.

Música. Una que no reconocía. Poco a poco se fue acercando para notar que se trataba de algo de pop un tanto extravagante, ya que la melodía era algo ruidosa y acompañada de gemidos.

Se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de dónde provenía aquella música un tanto erótica, hasta que se atrevió a abrirla.

En medio del salón se encontraba Eren siguiendo el paso de la música, mientras vestía ropa bastante diferente a la que Levi recordaba que traía más temprano. Llevaba unos pantalones bastante ajustados, que resaltaban su cuerpo y sobre todo apretaban la parte que ocupaba su trasero. Además estaban desabrochados, por lo que mostraban un poco de los boxers azules que traía.

En la parte de arriba vestía una playera algo ajustada, con la que resultaba fácil levantarla un poco mientras se toqueteaba el abdomen, subiendo sus manos cada vez más hacia arriba para luego volver a bajarlas y en un giro menear las caderas. Se agachó despacio y comenzó a contornear sus piernas hasta dar con su trasero, que mantenía moviendo lenta y atrevidamente entre cada desliz de sus manos. Mordía sus labios, mientras entre toqueteos aparentaba estar a punto de bajar sus pantalones de lugar. Girando nuevamente, dio una vista de su bien formado trasero abriendo las piernas y contrayéndose de manera erótica.

El pelinegro no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto. Terminó abriendo un poco más la puerta, para darse cuenta de que frente a Eren se encontraba otro hombre que, si bien recordaba, también era un cliente. Este observaba al joven de cerca, y posiblemente era a él a quien le dirigían el espectáculo.

El castaño dio la vuelta nuevamente al frente con sus ojos reflejando una ligera excitación, que se vio cambiada repentinamente tras observar al intruso en la habitación.

—¡¿Señor Ackerman?! —prácticamente chilló mientras sus mejillas se comenzaron a colorear de un tono rojizo exageradamente. El otro hombre también reaccionó dándole la cara al pelinegro.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí…? —preguntó en tono seco, apenas pudiendo mover los labios, mientras parecía haber quedado paralizado.

¿Por qué Eren bailaba eróticamente para aquel bastardo?

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Tomando Ventaja<strong>

**N/A: Tatakae o-ó Oh, vamos, Levi, Eren tiene el derecho de menearle el trasero a quien quiera… ok no ¿O sí? ewe**

**HAHAHAHAHA C´mon, baby, el querido señor Ackerman se está quedando un poquito lento, vamos, yo sé que quiere cariñitos. Solo necesita una patada en el trasero que le sirva de empujón uwu**

**¿Cómo irá a reaccionar? Averígüenlo en el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos leemos!**

**Oh, cierto, actualizo este fic en dos semanas o-o)7**

**¡Soul las ama!**


	3. Tomando Ventaja

**Capítulo 3: Tomando Ventaja**

Probablemente hay situaciones en las que las personas quedan en shock y no se dan un tiempo para asimilar claramente lo que está pasando. Simplemente la parálisis momentánea termina en gritos y ademanes inútiles que no paran hasta que finalmente alguien decide salir de la escena ocurrida.

Primeramente, Levi Ackerman no era la clase de hombre que comience a hacer ademanes de pánico, sino que aún con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, no le quedó más que respirar profundo tras haber quedado inmóvil unos instantes después de preguntar qué pasaba.

—N-no es lo que parece —respondió el hombre pelinegro frente a Eren, mientras el muchacho se cubría el rostro de la vergüenza.

—No he dicho que esto parece algo, pregunto qué carajos hacen… —bien, aun si trataba de tomárselo con calma, por dentro sentía bastante coraje. No encontraba excusa válida para que Eren hiciera algo de ese estilo, así que lo que por lo menos esperaba es que le dieran una.

—Y-yo… —Eren, en cambio, no reaccionaba bien; cuando sus mejillas llegaron a su punto máximo de ardor trató de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, no logró su cometido. No es como si Levi lo fuera a dejar huir libremente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? —dijo en tono grave, mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza y lo jalaba hasta una de las sillas obligándolo a sentarse.

—N-no e-e…

—Deja de tartamudear —suspiró Ackerman, para luego ir a dirigirse a apagar aquel aparato que aún emitía esa música escandalosa y que para nada iba con el momento.

—P-puedo explicarlo… —intervino el otro hombre antes de palmearse la cabeza—. No vaya a malinterpretarnos.

—Entonces, habla —realmente necesitaba que le dieran una explicación antes de que terminara perdiendo los estribos—. Me estoy aburriendo de que le den vueltas al asunto.

—L-lo que pasa es que el señor Nile… Ah… —el muchacho seguía sin ordenar mentalmente las palabras que diría.

—¿Es tu amante? —preguntó buscando que le descartaran esa opción.

—¡N-no! ¡¿Cómo puede creer eso?! ¡S-solo le doy clases de baile!

—¿Hah? —en realidad, con que le negaran la primera opción ya podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo, pero… ¿Clases de baile? Bueno, tomando en cuenta que era a lo que se dedicaba Eren, era una opción que podría considerar, pero… ¿Por qué enseñaría a alguien a bailar como puta?

Ahora Nile era quien parecía morir de vergüenza, mientras Eren se palmeaba la cabeza por haberlo dicho.

—Lamento decirlo, señor Nile… —se disculpó Jaeger.

—No había de otra —ocultó el rostro aquel hombre. Levi solo arqueó un poco la ceja.

—Así que… debo creer que enseñas a _Nile_ a bailar como puta nada más porque sí.

—B-bueno, no es tan sencillo de explicar.

—Pues necesito una buena explicación.

—¿Señor Nile? ¿Se lo digo yo o prefiere decirlo usted…? —preguntó sobándose la cabeza aquel castaño.

—Bueno, creo que lo haré yo… —respiró hondo para tratar de tomar energías y valor para hablar. Luego le dirigió el rostro al pelinegro que los interrogaba—. V-verá… Mi matrimonio no va muy bien últimamente, siento que Mary se está aburriendo de mí y no sabía qué hacer para volverla a conquistar… Así que supongo que en mi momento de mayor desvarío se me ocurrió a-aprender a bailar… de forma e-erótica para ella…

A veces Levi se preguntaba qué carajos pasa con las parejas de casados. Primeramente la idea le resultó bastante loca, además de que la imagen de Nile bailando de la manera en que Jaeger lo hacía simplemente le provocaba horror combinado con asco. Lo primero que hizo al escucharlo fue una mueca mientras arqueaba las cejas más notoriamente.

Tal vez no debería hacerlo, bien por el respeto a este hombre que hacía un intento por recuperar su matrimonio, aunque Ackerman no tenía más en la mente que pensar que este hombre haría el ridículo… Luego lo analizó con más calma. ¿Aprender a bailar para complacer a su mujer? ¿Acaso no estaba haciendo lo mismo?

—Y-yo le prometí al señor Nile ayudarlo con esa idea, así que los lunes después de que terminan las clases regulares, me dedico a instruirlo por un par de horas.

—Huh, entiendo…

—Pero, por favor, señor Ackerman, no le vaya a contar esto a nadie, se supone que es un secreto.

Levi lo pensó un momento.

—Entiendo, pero… —rápidamente la idea de tomar una especie de ventaja sobre esto surgió, aunque no podía definirla exactamente—. ¿Qué mierda ganaría yo guardando el secreto también?

—¿Ganar? —preguntó el castaño sin entender realmente qué es lo que quería el otro.

—¿Por qué debería ser cómplice? —en verdad, diría que le importaba un carajo los problemas de Nile, pero no podía hacerlo, porque aún seguía gustando de la presencia de Jaeger y para nada aceptaba que le meneara el trasero eróticamente a otro tipo mientras le daba clases. Sentía celos.

—Bueno… no tengo mucho que ofrecerle… —el muchacho agachó la vista. En sí no era mucho su problema, pero sí le daba un poco de vergüenza que supieran que hacía esa clase de cosas, además de que tenía buena paga por las clases fuera de horario. Dinero era lo que menos ofrecería.

—¿Quieres dinero? —preguntó Nile frunciendo el ceño. La verdad sentía que lo extorsionarían y no es como si tuviera mucho para ofrecer.

—No realmente —el otro par finalmente suspiró. Al fin y al cabo lo que le interesaba a Ackerman era aprender a bailar y… Eren Jaeger—. Soy una mierda bailando. ¿Qué tal clases extra?

—¿Eh? Se refiere a… ¿Clases gratis? —parpadeó el castaño.

—No gratis, supongo que debo pagar por tus servicios, pero también quiero clases fuera de horario.

—¡Ah! De acuerdo, señor. Oh… no, aguarde —el castaño lo pensó unos momentos—. Lo que pasa es que mi departamento queda bastante lejos y bueno… no puedo transportarme a altas horas de la noche tan seguido, el metro deja de pasar temprano. Ya es mucha molestia que el señor Nile tenga que llevarme los lunes de regreso, así que…

—Si quieres que te lleve a tu departamento por la noche no hay problema —de hecho sonaba bastante tentador.

—¿Eh? ¿Le parece bien? Bueno, es que se me hace que le ocasionaría muchas molestias.

—Para nada lo es. Entonces, ¿qué días?

—¿Le parece bien los miércoles y viernes? Los mismos días que tenemos clase regular.

Eso no quitaba el hecho de que los lunes Eren seguiría meneándole el trasero al otro tipo a solas.

—También los lunes —dijo finalmente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero los lunes solo doy clase de baile e…erótico! —el muchacho se exaltó levantándose del lugar.

—Pues también quiero aprender a bailar esa mierda… —no, no quería. De hecho, haría nuevamente el ridículo, aunque si lo pensaba de todas maneras, ya lo hacía en las clases regulares. Por lo que solo lo aprovecharía como pase a recibir un _buen espectáculo_ de parte de Eren.

—¿E-está seguro de lo que dice? —no es como si Eren aún no tuviera la esperanza de que le dijeran: "No, es broma", ya que si era bastante latoso enseñar a Levi a bailar música simple, no se imaginaba cómo sería enseñarle a bailar música sexy. Para empezar, este hombre tenía la flexibilidad de una piedra.

—Estoy seguro.

* * *

><p>Después de llegar a casa tras finalmente despedirse de aquel par, que no pudo continuar con su clase, Levi comenzó a analizar qué fue lo que había hecho. ¿Realmente iba a tomar clases de baile erótico para acosar a Eren? Porque en definitiva, sabiendo que no tenía interés en aprender semejante acto y solo haciéndolo por el muchacho, era evidente que sería un modo de acoso.<p>

Lunes bailándole eróticamente, miércoles y viernes clases regulares, además de que estaría con él mientras lo llevaba a su departamento. A la fecha ni siquiera iba en auto. Ahora no sabría con qué excusa salirle a Hanji para decirle que le ayudara a escoger un auto de clase media para ir a sus clases.

Sacando la lista de autos de Levi, en definitiva tenía hasta para regalar, y casi todos eran último modelo, bastante cuidados. Era la clase de lujos que como millonario podía darse. Ahora vería si alguno le serviría para transportarse o si para colmo terminaría comprando otro, como en el caso de su ropa.

El segundo problema, o más bien el que debió considerar en primer lugar: ¿Estaba afectándole el muchacho? Porque hasta ahora se había contenido. No había buscado tanto un mayor acercamiento o algo parecido, porque su verdadero enfoque era aprender a bailar para su boda. Se casaría y ahora se quería distraer viéndole el trasero a su instructor de baile. ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?

Cualquier cosa que le pasara no le daba un buen presentimiento, porque podía terminar cayendo ante los orbes esmeraldas de aquel muchacho —o su trasero— como aparentemente lo había hecho a primera vista. De una manera u otra, en realidad extrañamente no se sentía arrepentido de estar junto a él, porque aun si se sentía más extraño de lo normal, aquella calidez del castaño le gustaba.

Y el día de hoy había observado dos facetas más del joven, que podía ser bastante seductor así como lindo cuando se avergonzaba.

Era extraño, realmente extraño. Le hacía perder los cabales momentáneamente y actuar por impulso, aunque no lo pareciera. Una ligera sonrisa se figuró en su rostro al pensar lo estúpidamente que había actuado; probablemente por las clases, hasta él mismo tendría que bailarle eróticamente a Jaeger. ¿Y si tenía la oportunidad de que bailaran juntos algo así? De alguna manera estaba empezando a sentir más ganas de aprender un poco de baile para el castaño.

Ahora la imagen de una evidente erección mientras se pegaba al chico al bailar se hizo presente. ¿Qué pasaría si mientras bailan con sus cuerpos unidos se le levanta "su amiguito"? Soltó un bufido mientras una pequeña carcajada comenzaba a salir de sus labios mientras se retorcía en la cama.

Oh, mierda, se estaba riendo solo.

Y sí, estaba solo, aun sabiendo que nadie lo veía no es como si no le extrañara hacerlo. Su humor era un asco, que aún las cosas con gracia no le hacían hacer ni una pequeña mueca. Ahora sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. ¿Y si realmente estaba enamorado? Seguía dudándolo. Pero más que duda, se establecía un parámetro, porque sabía que el mocoso le gustaba. Más bien la pregunta era: ¿Qué tan enamorado se permitiría estar?

Aún no se sacaba de la mente que su matrimonio se llevaría a cabo, y que Eren sería cosa pasajera.

* * *

><p>—¿Levi? Oye, Levi… Leeeevi. ¡Levi! —la castaña se estaba extrañando de no recibir respuesta de su jefe, que estaba totalmente distraído mirando por la ventana—. ¡Levi, hay una enorme mancha en tu camisa!<p>

—¿Qué? —finalmente reaccionó—. ¿Una mancha?

—¿En serio solo con algo así me haces caso? —preguntó Hanji rascándose la cabeza.

Aquel hombre no dijo nada, solo mantenía el rostro inmuto. Odiaba los rumores de que era un loco de la limpieza y que solo hacía caso cuando le metían esos temas de por medio. En realidad adoraba la higiene, pero no le gustaba verse como un raro por eso.

—A ver, a ver, primero que nada… ¿Desde cuándo el gran señor Ackerman se distrae asomándose a lo lejos por la ventana? Carajo, Levi, no te entiendo. Siento que últimamente pareces colegiala enamorada.

Levi no sabía responder a eso. ¿Era muy notorio? Sinceramente, si se establecía un nivel de cuánto podía dejarse llevar enamorado, el límite estaba muy cercano a lo máximo que pretendía que le afectara.

—Solo estaba pensando, no empieces a decir estupideces.

—Oh, bueno. ¿Y en qué piensas? —preguntó ya un poco más relajada mientras terminaba de ordenar los papeles de su escritorio.

—Necesito un nuevo auto.

—¿Qué? ¡¿No te basta con la puta colección que tienes?! —chasqueó la lengua—. Me sorprende cómo los tipos ricos pueden malgastar su dinero así de fácil. Levi, ¿cuántos autos tienes? ¡Ni siquiera los usas todos! No empieces a joder…

—Tch, no tienes que ser tan escandalosa. Ya sé que tengo muchos autos, solo necesito uno diferente para cuando vaya a tomar clases de baile.

—¿Hah? ¿Tan mal es ir en metro y caminar? Sabes, Levi, a las personas normales no nos molesta hacer eso. Si quieres fingir ser una persona normal deberías quitarte la flojera de encima.

—No es por flojera a caminar, no es como si alguien de clase media no tuviera un auto. Si solo quisiera por lujo, bien iría en uno de los que ya tengo, pero, ¿qué tan "normal" me vería en un carro último modelo?

—Huh —suspiró la castaña—. Y me pedirás que lo escoja, ¿cierto?

—Creo que eres la indicada.

—Carajo, Levi, justo cuando quería decirte que ya que había terminado mi trabajo me iría antes… Bueno, vagar buscando un lindo auto no estará tan mal.

—Tch, lamento la molestia —tuvo que disculparse. De cierta manera, con el asunto de las clases de baile tenía a Hanji haciendo cosas que en realidad no le correspondían—. Cuando termine el curso, el auto será tuyo.

—¿Es en serio? ¡Genial! Ya sabía que no podías ser tan malo conmigo explotándome.

—Solo cállate y busca el maldito auto. Mañana nuevamente tengo que ir a clases.

—Ohh, todo sea por tus clases —la castaña empezó a reírse un poco—. Sabes, creo que actúas raro desde que vas ahí. ¿No será que por lo que realmente andas apreciando la sensualidad de las moscas distrayéndote es porque alguien de ahí te gusta?

—No sé a qué carajos te refieres, no estoy distraído —lo negaba y lo seguiría negando. Si realmente se distraía por alguien, jamás lo admitiría, sino que sería una emoción que se guardaría para sí mismo, ya que después de todo algún día la sepultaría.

—Bueno, que yo recuerde me habías dicho que esa tal Mikasa era una chica linda que llamaba mucho la atención.

—¡¿Mikasa?! —casi salta frunciendo el ceño mientras hacía una mueca de horror—. Carajo, esa mocosa sería la última persona en el mundo en la que me fijaría.

—Oh, vamos, Levi. Es una chica linda y joven. Dicen que la edad no importa y bueno, ni siquiera es menor de edad, así que si te acostaras con ella no sería ilegal.

—Jamás me metería con esa mocosa.

—Lo sé, cariño. A esa muchachita la que le mueve el tapete es Erencito, creo que buscaría mejor carne fresca como la de él que la de un viejo rabo verde. ¿Mikasa y Eren no deben hacer mala pareja, verdad?

—No hacen buena pareja —frunció el ceño molesto, aunque no quería ser delatado por sentir celos. Oh, carajo, también se ponía celoso.

—¿Oh? —la castaña rio pícara—. Seguro.

Bien, la mente de Hanji no era lenta y rápidamente comenzó a trabajar. Conocía a Levi perfectamente como para no darse cuenta que recientemente estaba extraño. Varios años de amistad y trabajando a su lado la hacían casi leerlo perfectamente, y cuando este se ponía en modo evasivo ocultándole algo, no se rendía hasta descubrir la verdad.

¿Qué pasaría si a Levi le diera por entrar en un pequeño amorío antes de casarse? Sería algo de lo que no podía perderse, aun sabiendo que este hombre tenía la capacidad de romper con un amante por casarse como lo tenía planeado. Además, aprovecharía para por fin conocer qué tipo de personas le gustaban.

De igual manera no es como si fuera a usar eso en su contra, simplemente era una buena amiga a la que le gustaba saber todo. Y en definitiva ese sexto sentido de mujer que poseía le decía que Levi en definitiva se había fijado en alguien.

* * *

><p>A veces Levi sentía que el hecho de vestirse diferente mientras aparentaba ser de otra clase social estaba mal —para con Eren—, porque era una manera de mentir en cierta forma. Luego recordaba que el mocoso debía importarle una mierda y no inundar tanto su mente como lo hacía.<p>

Con lo que poco a poco el admitir estar enamorado le resultaba bastante desagradable, porque no podía controlar el pensar de esta manera, a lo que comenzaba a extrañarse aún más. Ya en su temprana edad, cuando estaba en la adolescencia, había pasado por una etapa en la que irremediablemente volteaba a ver jóvenes de su edad.

Pero nunca una había acaparado tanto espacio dentro de su conciencia, así como nunca quiso devorar a ninguna con la mirada. Y vaya que anhelaba que el lunes llegara rápido, aun si debía soportar tener a Nile al lado.

Oh, bueno, por más que quisiera negar el estar tan perdido por Jaeger, cada intento le hacía notar que estaba peor de lo que creyó. ¿No había una manera efectiva de controlarse? Controlar su cuerpo y tratar de fingir que no pasaba nada era cosa fácil. El problema era su mente, no podía mentirse a sí mismo.

¿Qué pasaría si mágicamente alguien lograra leer su mente? Qué horror. Aunque antes no le hubiera molestado, ahora se sentiría en peligro… Cayendo nuevamente en cuenta que hasta pensaba en ideas fantasiosas del temor a que alguien supiera lo que sentía.

Pero el Levi amargado, estoico y determinado no quedaría perdido jamás. Su cuerpo parecía tener un mecanismo que le hacía evitar mostrar un poco más de emotividad, simplemente terminaba arqueando la ceja o frunciendo el ceño. Por algo incluso le decían que parecía no tener muchos sentimientos humanos.

Ni quién supiera que hace poco reía acostado en su cama por la noche, mostrando lo realmente humano que podía ser.

* * *

><p>El miércoles llegó de manera más rápida de lo que esperó. Ahora como si el mundo se moviera por sí solo, ya estaba en aquel establecimiento, ignorando el hecho de que tardó como media hora en encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar y que conducía un auto que le parecía ridículo, un puto Volkswagen.<p>

No debió decirle con tiempo a Hanji que le regalaría ese auto, tenía gustos de lo más extraños. Por lo menos era de color negro. Bien, dejando el auto de lado, ahora debía concentrarse en seguir las indicaciones del castaño, tratando de acoplarse, ya que llegó tarde por su búsqueda de estacionamiento.

El chico se mantenía firme, dando indicaciones a paso lento. Y por más que tratara de seguirlas, caía en el mismo error de tener flexibilidad de piedra y que su presencia se hiciera notoria cuando pisó a alguien.

—¡Ouch! —gritó una joven, que de inmediato lo volteó a ver con coraje, a lo que ver el ceño fruncido del hombre le resultó señal de que mejor se alejara. Con el ruido al fondo ya el resto de las personas a su alrededor supieron que había llegado. Seguía sintiéndose tan estúpido ahí.

—¡Bien! ¡Cambiemos a baile en parejas! —y como era costumbre, todos se alejaron de Ackerman, a lo que el castaño suspiró y se dirigió hasta él—. Señor Ackerman, ¿me permite ser su pareja?

—Claro que sí —levantó el rostro para dar con el muchacho quien le extendió las manos para que se posicionaran.

—Gracias —Eren le sonrió mientras se acercaba un poco—. Su mano… —rápidamente le hizo el ademán de que lo sujetara de la cintura.

—De acuerdo —asintió.

—La música será tranquila, así que no se preocupe. Sé que lo hará igual de bien que la clase anterior.

—¿Huh? —ni siquiera recordaba la clase anterior, solo que la puta cabeza le iba a explotar.

Y al primer paso, pisó a Eren volviendo a la rutina.

* * *

><p>Fue una total sorpresa para Eren el haber recibido tantos pisotones, no porque no estuviera acostumbrado a que el pelinegro fuera un pésimo bailarín que pisara a medio mundo, sino porque realmente en la otra clase, cuando este estaba tan enfermo que ni pensaba claramente —al parecer— lo había hecho adecuadamente, tal vez mejor que muchos practicantes de ahí que aunque no fueran expertos, tenían cierto control.<p>

Su experiencia enseñando no era mucha, pero sí la suficiente como para analizar a cada uno de sus estudiantes y saber qué clase de motivos pueden ser los que eviten que realicen los pasos correctamente. Por lo que ahora caía en que el señor Ackerman tal vez no bailaba bien por vergüenza o algo por el estilo, ya que habilidad no le faltaba.

Los intentos de concentración de Levi eran malos, podía notarlo cada vez que fruncía el ceño al darle un pisotón. Miraba demasiado sus pies, y por ende sabía que este hombre no se relajaba en lo más mínimo. Las clases extras a solas tal vez serían de mucha ayuda para fortalecerlo en ese punto.

Claro, de igual manera sabía que no avanzaría tan rápido, pero sí que lograría hacerle tomar un poco de seguridad. Lo primordial era que no fuera tan rígido. De alguna manera el señor Ackerman le estaba llamando la atención, y no estaría mal hacer que le tuviera un poco más de confianza para ayudarlo adecuadamente.

—Sabe, señor Ackerman —rápidamente llamó la atención del hombre que parecía solo haber estado viendo el suelo, como si no quisiera toparse con su rosto—. Ya que de todas formas me llevará a casa, ¿no le molestaría que continuáramos la clase en mi departamento? Creo que tengo ahí un par de CD's con música que se adapta mejor a usted.

—Huh… ¿Por qué no? Si consideras que es mejor, por mí está bien —después de eso pareció que el pelinegro tomó un poco más de energía, aunque con eso los pisotones fueron más fuertes.

No es como si Eren le fuera a recriminar eso, debía tenerle toda la paciencia del mundo para enseñarle apropiadamente. Todos los pisotones que le daba de igual manera serían pagados.

Eren suspiró profundamente. En definitiva debía ganarse la confianza del señor Ackerman, que después del suspiro se puso aún más rígido, como si el haber sentido su aliento le hubiera resultado molesto.

Debía tomar nota de esos pequeños detalles si quería lograr su cometido y hacer sentir más cómodo a su cliente.

Bien, la noche sería bastante larga.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo: Inconsciente<strong>

**N/A: **Ammm… :´D Joder, se me estaba olvidando actualizar este… Como podrán notar, la historia es muy ligerita, pero tendrá sus momentos, así que aparte de una lectura light no puedo ofrecer mucho xD En verdad este tipo de historias no son de mi tipo, pero well e-é Lo que sí quería era salseo del tipo que verán más adelante (Oshe zi)

Comentarios, dudas, sugerencias :´D Los reviews son la motivación de toda autora. ¡Chaaito!


End file.
